Dany
he has a black collar with a medal like all the other puppies except that the bottom of the medal is sky blue and there is a logo of a small campfire. he has a sky blue cap with white stripes on the side and in front of the visor of the cap he also has the logo of his medal on it, he has the same equipment as Everest except thatthat instead being yellow and blue Tiffany, it is sky blue and white. playing with his little brother chase and the other members of the paw patrol and he likes spending time with Everest, he loves playing pop pop Boogie and he loves playing outside with his brother and the other puppies he also likes helping out the farmer Yumi and the farmer al for some farm work. that we attack his family in particular his little brother chase and his girlfriend Everest, he doesn't like that we make fun of him he can become very aggressive towards people who make fun of him or his little brother. Paw patrol the new puppy of Mountain The patrol paw gotta save skye Dany's first Christmas Dany lived on Jake's mountain for a few years that no one knew he was very discreet he was trying to remember why he was here where his family was until one day he had a dream that showed him his beloved little brother chair and then he met a young dog named Everest he immediately fell in love with her Everest had saved Dany's life when he almost got hit by a snowboard when Dany went home he tried to remember who that little German shepherd puppy was and by hitting the ground with his paws he discovered that this hot and it is his little brother and he managed to remember a little bit of his family put some pictures are still under his head put Dany managed to find his little brother he is now part of the paw patrol and he works alongside the Everest on the show whether it is in the mountains in winter or in summer. (the bio will surely be updated frequently). Dany looks like Chase except that he is half a head more than him he has a clipping on his black tail as well as his back and the back of his head up to his ears he has a white belly with light brown borders he has blue eyes like marshall but when he gets angry wherever someone makes him angry his eyes can turn bright red. Dany is a very nice puppy he loves helping people he is quite sensitive even if he seems very strong he worries about his little brother when he does dangerous missions and he also worries about Everest when she leaves alone to do something, he is a little touchy he doesn't like to be mocked if you try to make fun of him or his family or his friend he can become very aggressive towards you and he can make you understand it, he is also very brave when there is a challenge to achieve he will do his best for the job he is not afraid to be attacked by something where someone, he knows how to defend himself he is not afraid of much his biggest fear would be to lose his friends and family. it's fear: losing your family and it is friends. not being able to help someone in trouble. In winter or in summer this puppy, never let it fall. even outside the trails, I'm always ready to help. snow or not we are ready to hurtling mountain. IMG_20191201_215422172.jpg|This is the very first drawing I made of Dany.|link=This is the very first drawing I made of Dany. kisspng-puppy-dog-badge-patrol-police-patrol-5ac2a60baf3655.jpg|Dany's badge|link=Dany's badge IMG 20191204 230311274.jpg|Here is another drawing of Dany I hope you like it|link=Here is another drawing of Dany I hope you like it véicule de dany.jpg|Dany's vehicle|link=Dany's vehicle Category:Dany Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Pups Category:Paw Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Characters